King Me
by Darkiceflame
Summary: <html><head></head>N has defeated White, and has declared himself the King of Unova. All trainer's Pokemon are taken, except for those of Team Plasma. White decides she has to do something to stop N. Even if it means joining Team Plasma. M for violence. Touko is White.</html>


AN: I'm doing another poll on which stories I should continue and which ones I shouldn't. I'm letting go of most of them, and the only solid choice for continuation is Shadow Wrath. Even that has been getting less and less popular. It would be quite sad to let it go, seeing as how it is currently the longest story I have written at over 18 thousand words. But, for now, I'm going to be turning over a new leaf while I take the poll. I advise people who read one of my stories, to read them all. But, If you don't like M rated stories, don't read mine. I have plenty out there.  
>On second thought, this is an M story. So just don't read the lemons. Which, this is my only M one so far that hasn't been a lemon. Huh. How odd.<p>Now, this story is about Pokemon Trainer White. It is an AU story about what would happen if White hadn't defeated N. Read on!<p>

Serperior went down hard. The poor snake Pokemon hadn't stood a chance against Zoroark's attack. White's starter Pokemon, the one who had been with her from the start, had fainted.  
>"It hurts me to have to harm Pokemon" N called. "But, it is necisarry. Well, you have only one Pokemon left. Just to even things out..." N called Zoroark back. "I will not use Zoroark for the rest of the battle. It is all up to these last Pokemon. Go, Zekrom!"<br>N's Pokeball flashed and Zekrom appeared. Its body glowed with energy, and the air seemed to crackle.  
>White winced. This was it. Her only remaining Pokemon was Reshiram. She didn't want to use it. Its power was so great, she wasn't sure she could handle it. But, if this so-called prophecy of N's was true...<br>"Reshiram, let's go!" White released her new Pokemon. Reshiram appeared in a shower of flames. Its graceful form swooped low over the arena.  
>"This is it" N said. "The two dragons. Yin and Yang. Who will win?"<br>"Reshiram, use Fusion Flare!" White ordered.  
>"Fusion Bolt" N said at the same moment.<br>The two behemoths began charging power, but N suddenly seemed to hear something.  
>"I see... let Reshiram have the first move then."<br>White was very confused. Reshiram flew toward Zekrom in a burst of power. Zekrom grunted, but then smiled.  
>"Now, you may have your turn Zekrom. Fusion Bolt!"<br>Zekrom launched into the air. It's body began to glow, but in a much fiercer radiance than Reshiram had. Zekrom swooped downward.  
>"Dodge that!" White called in desperation, but it was too late. Zekrom impacted heavily, causing much more damage than Reshiram's Fusion Flare.<br>"It's a good thing Zekrom gave me a tasty little tidbit before our attack charged" N crooned. "Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt double in power if their counterpart is used first. That includes if an opponent's Pokemon uses it."  
>White panted heavily. She wouldn't be able to risk letting another supercharged Fusion Bolt hit Reshiram, so she would have to use Reshiram's other moves.<br>"Dragon Claw!" White ordered. Reshiram's feather-covered claw glowed with luminous power. A quick swipe hit Zekrom in the chest.  
>"Two can play at that game!" N sneered. "Zekrom, use Dragon Rage!"<br>A blast of purple light ripped from Zekrom's maw and covered Reshiram. Reshiram shrieked in pain.  
>"And now, let's use a Max Potion" N chuckled.<br>"I don't think so. Reshiram, use Heal Block!" White cried. Reshiram's body flashed with blue light, which was quickly reflected on Zekrom's armour. The dragon shrieked in rage.  
>"Blast" N muttered. "Now items wont work. We'll have to finish this in one go."<br>"Dragon claw!" White called.  
>"N smiled as Reshiram approached. "Catch it."<br>Zekrom's hand flew up and stopped Reshiram in mid-flight.  
>"Fusion Bolt" N ordered. A regular sized orb of electricity surrounded Zekrom and bashed into Reshiram.<br>"Fusion Flare!" White commanded, knowing about the power of the twin attacks now.  
>Reshiram rushed forward in a huge torrent of fire, but Zekrom dodged out of the way.<br>"Dragon Rage" N ordered. Zekrom spewed more violet light onto Reshiram's back. The Pokemon shrieked in pain.  
>"Now, let's show White the move you learned from Ghetsis" N ordered. "Draco Meteor!"<br>Zekrom arched its head back and began to glow with amber light. An orb of energy burst from its mouth and was hurled skyward. The energy detonated and separated into many smaller projectiles. These quickly rained down on the battlefield.  
>"Reshiram!" White cried in horror. The flaming rockets struck Reshiram in several different places. It was now quite weak.<br>"Finish it with Fusion Bolt" N ordered.  
>"Fusion Flare" White called desperately to her Pokemon.<br>Reshiram struggled to its feet and charged. Zekrom charged at the same time, and the combined power caused both of their attacks to inflame. The two struck in a head on collision. An explosion flared up, and the dragons were obscured from sight.  
>Finally, the smoke cleared.<br>And Reshiram lay unconscious on the floor.  
>White looked on in shock. Reshiram had been defeated. It was surreal, unbelievable. Reshiram was the Pokemon that had only been seen in legends. It was an icon of power. And now it lay unconscious on the stone.<br>"No" White muttered. It's not possible!"  
>"Tie her up" N said with a wave of his hand. A pair of grunts quickly moved in and lashed White to a pillar.<br>"Such a shame. I really had hoped you would have put up more of a fight." N walked slowly over to her.  
>"I'll take these" he said, as he unbuttoned her belt. He pulled it off, along with the five pokeballs and one Masterball that were attached to it.<br>"Return" N said, holding the Masterball up. Reshiram vanished in a flash of crimson light.  
>N then handed the belt, along with White's other pokeballs, to one of the grunts.<br>"Take these outside and release the Pokemon within them" he instructed. "I have no further use for them. Also, she left herself logged on to Amanita's PC in the break room. Empty the boxes out."  
>Tears came to White's face. All her Pokemon. They were the one's she'd raised throughout this journey. Her Serperior, the first companion she'd ever had. Her Victini, which she had rescued from the Plasma grunts in Liberty Garden. Unfeasant, the first Pokemon she'd ever caught in the wild. And there was Stoutland, her third Pokemon, caught mere minutes after Unfeasant. Lastly, there was Simipour, who the boy in the Dreamyard had given her to help her defeat the Gym Leader Chili. These Pokemon were her life.<br>Of course, N kept Reshiram for himself. He boasted about it to his bedazzled grunts.  
>Moments later, a sharp knife began sawing at the ropes. White was confused, until she saw Alder standing there quietly.<br>"Hold still, and I'll have you out of this in-"  
>A loud shot rang out and Alder slumped over. White screamed as she saw Ghetsis holding a high-power revolver, smoke still billowing from its mouth.<br>"Well, I see that my efforts to keep interlopers away failed" N said nastily. He walked over to where Alder now lay in a small pool of blood. "He'll live. The wound isn't fatal." He turned to a grunt. "Get him and any others out of the castle immediately."  
>"Right away my lord!" The grunt saluted.<br>N walked back over to Ghetsis as the grunt dragged the unconscious Alder away.  
>"That was quite an excellent shot Ghetsis. Might I see your weapon for a moment?"<br>Ghetsis warily handed the revolver over.  
>"Impressive that you were able to obtain this. Weapons are illegal in Unova, making this all the more valuable. I see many possible uses for it. Such as taking care of traitors." N spun the revolver around and fired. The bullet hit Ghetsis in the leg point-blank, and the sage fell to the ground.<br>"I am not an idiot Ghetsis. I've known of your plans to betray me for ages. But, now that I am the most powerful trainer in the world, I do not need you. Ghetsis, you are relieved of duty. Get out."  
>Ghetsis simply lay on the ground in pain. N let out an exasperated sigh, then had a grunt escort the Ex-sage from the room.<br>"Is there anyone else who wishes to join Ghetsis? This revolver still has four shots left." N looked around the room and smiled.  
>"Now, there is the matter of our dear friend here." N turned to White with a grin.<br>"Make a note of what I say" N instructed a grunt with a pad of paper. The man quickly brought the pad upward and prepared to write down the king's decree.  
>"White, you will be escorted back to your home by a group of my assistants. They will accompany you and seize any Pokemon in the care of the people in your town. If anyone in Nuvema Town, or any other town in Unova, is found with a Pokemon after today, they will be sentenced to a year's time in prison. If they are found with one again, it will be death."<br>White's eyes widened. This was extreme! N was going to kill people just for having Pokemon?  
>"Also, your friends, the two Professor Junipers, will be charged for treason, along with that Fennel character who prevented us from obtaining that Munna. Any other researchers of Pokemon in the Unova Region will be tried as well."<br>N turned to make sure the scribe was caught up, then resumed.  
>"You will all resume your regular lives, but you will not interact directly with any Pokemon you see. Any Pokemon seen with a human will have that Pokemon removed from the premises.<br>"There will be no further need for Pokemon Centers. They will be knocked down and replaced with regular hospitals.  
>"The Pokemon Gyms will be replaced with Police towers, and the member of Team Plasma will be the new Police force, and will be the only ones given permission to hold Pokemon. The Gym Leaders and their assistants will simply have to seek new occupations.<br>"Any and all associations having to do with Pokemon in any way, shape, or form are hereby disbanded. Anyone caught in the exercise of any of these associations will receive the same penalty as those caught possessing Pokemon.  
>"I, N, will be supreme leader over all actions taking place in the Unova region. Any foreign travelers to the region will surrender their Pokemon until the time that they leave. That is all."<br>A cheer went up from the grunts. N was loving this. There was no way to stop him now, he was in control.  
>"Take Miss White outside and send her home on a Braviary" N ordered. A grunt complied, untying the ropes and leading White away.<br>As they walked out of the palace, tears welled up in White's eyes. In the courtyard were Cilan, Chili, Cress, and Bianca. They looked as though they had been trying to enter the palace when the grunts had caught them.  
>Bianca was crying, and White saw why.<br>Cilan was dead.  
>The body, along with the two remaining Striaton Gym leaders were all loaded on to the back of an Unfeasant and flown away. White and Bianca rode the same Braviary together.<br>"I... I tried to get them here in time" Bianca sobbed. "They were the last ones, and we hoped we could still get inside. But then the grunts surrounded us, and one of them had a gun and..." Bianca's sentences dissolved into sobbing.  
>"C-Cilan sent out his Simisage, but the grunt just knocked it out of the way and then... he... he shot Cilan in the chest."<br>Bianca began sobbing again and could say no more. White's thoughts were running at a thousand miles per hour.  
>All she knew was that things were going to change. And they weren't going to be getting better.<p>

AN: That's the first chapter. What do you think? Read and review, then go read my other stories.  
>White: Oh my gosh, Cilan is DEAD! Why? Why couldn't he have lived? It's too cruel!<br>Me: Because I willed it to be. Plus, he bugs the CRAP out of me in the anime. I'm tempted to kill off Iris too. And maybe I'll throw Ash into the mix, just to spill some more blood.  
>Ash: That is sick and wrong.<br>Me: Yes, but you're so annoying in the anime.  
>Ash: Is there anywhere where I'm not annoying?<br>Me: Yes, any fanfiction when you're in bed with Misty. But Red is better than you.  
>Ash: Oh, so Red is better than me. I feel loved. Well that manga moron can just go shove it up his-<br>Me: Sorry, I just like Hanadashipping much more than Pokeshipping. Yes, Hanadashipping is the actual Red X Misty pairing name. Don't ask me why. I personally call it CrimsonFogshipping.  
>Misty: That makes no sense.<br>Me: Screw you, it makes perfect sense.  
>Well, that's all for this chapter.<br>Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side... 


End file.
